


Oasis

by asianellenpage



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Chulu Week, Gen, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianellenpage/pseuds/asianellenpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel doesn't realise that Hikaru invited him to his frat's party because he liked him until Hikaru plays the guitar for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't exactly much Chulu action here, it's more like a build-up: how Chekov came to like Sulu.
> 
> This work is for Chulu Week 2014 Day 1. The prompt is "guitar".

It was around eight forty-five when the wind chime placed against the door of the fraternity house rang, signalling the entrance of a guest.  
  
Of course, no one could hear it, since the party inside was getting wild it was almost dangerous, but it chimed nonetheless.   
  
Pavel looked around with wide-eyed curiosity, from the ceilings and the huge chandelier to the grand staircase and the couples sucking face at the landing.  
  
It was chaos, Pavel thought, an organised chaos, since this was all planned prior to the events. It was a party after all.   
And at parties, there was always food. Pavel decided to duck by looking for some food that was not alcoholic.  
  
He managed to weave through the thick mosh pit the other students made out of the living room, and into the kitchen, where he found some other kids playing body shots. He turned away from them, and finding a cold box of pizza true to stereotype, decided to eat it without heating it up, not saying a word.  
  
He survived watching the whole body shot debacle on the kitchen counter while eating the leftover pizza. When the other kids took off to join the mosh pit and the couple with the most sexual tension started making out quite intensely right in front of him did the person who invited Pavel out to play make his appearance.  
  
"Oi!" He yelled by the kitchen doorframe, holding up a red solo cup. Dear God, Pavel prayed, please don't let him be drunk.  
"Get a room!" He commanded, once he got the attention of the couple.   
"This is a room, Sulu," the boy slurred, "no one is here."   
Hikaru squinted his eyes at them in irritation, set his cup on the table and moved towards the corner where Pavel sat with his box of pizza on his knees. Hikaru claimed the box and offered a hand towards Pavel, who took it while dusting off his jeans of bread crumbs.   
"Oh," the girl giggled, "we didn't realise Jailbait was here. Did you enjoy watching us play?"   
"He's asexual, you sad fuck," Hikaru snapped back, even before Pavel could open his mouth.   
"What's that? Are you like, grass, or something, Pav?" The boy asked, albeit ignorantly, but still, it was rude.   
Hikaru chose this moment to push them out of the kitchen, "fuck outta here, both of you." He said through his teeth, pushing them out violently. 

“Dude, why is he even here, man?” The boy asked, thinking that since they were out of the kitchen Pavel wouldn’t hear them. But contrary to what they thought, Pavel heard everything clearly.  
“Yeah, Karu, he’s like, five,” the girl chimed in. Hikaru squinted his eyes, and exhaled heavily. “Because I like him, now get out,” Hikaru said lowly, looking at Pavel and his owlish eyes instead of the two.

Pavel knits his eyebrows together. ‘Did Hikaru really just say what I thought he said?’ Pavel mentally shakes his head, ‘maybe it’s nothing. Maybe he means he likes me as a friend. He doesn’t like me like that, right? He totally means it as a friend.’

"Great party, man," the boy slurred again, and Hikaru shoved him again, "yeah, tell that to Kirk, just fuck off."  
  
The party goes on for two more hours or so, and Pavel is alone in the kitchen with Hikaru. He’s flustered. He’s never been in close proximity of a boy before, let alone someone who looks like Hikaru. He’s a pretty man, but he can’t exactly date him. He’s underage and he’s only here on a physics scholarship. And besides, would Hikaru even date him? He’s pubescent. Pimples litter his face. He isn’t exactly the image of ‘baby face’. But then again, anyone can dream…

Once the party dies down and most of the people leave, save for like twenty people who decided it was okay to crash on a fraternity’s couch, and Jim the frat president’s best friend Leonard grumbling and picking up solo cups and vodka bottles from the floor, Hikaru leaves Pavel sitting on the kitchen counter and comes back with a shiny black guitar. He offers Pavel a hand to jump off the counter, and Pavel takes it. He leads Pavel into the living room, holding Pavel’s hand tightly. Pavel insists his heart is not fluttering at the action.

_(He’s holding my hand!!!!!!!!!!!!)_

Hikaru squeezes himself between two girls asleep on the couch, and strums his guitar. This seems to wake them up. Jim enters the room, “ah, the after-party already?” he smiles. His eyes move to Pavel, “hey there, Chekov. I’d ask you to sit but the couch is occupied. That beanbag isn’t, though,” Jim points to a brown beanbag that looks like a coffee bean right behind Pavel. “Have a seat. Hikaru always has acoustic concert sessions after parties to help us sober up. It’s especially good for Mad McCoy over there.”

Outside the living room, someone groans, “I am not mad!”

Jim chuckles, his point proven, and Pavel smiles.

“So, what are we playing tonight?” Jim asks, sitting on the floor and facing Hikaru. Hikaru shrugs. “Let’s ask Chekov.”

“I didn’t know you played the guitar,” Pavel states.

“Huh? Oh, yes, I do,” Hikaru replies. “How do you think I got in here? You have to be a douchebag of some sort.”

Pavel looked at him pointedly, then to Jim, then back to Hikaru, confused. “You’re not a douchebag—”

“I’m just kidding; they hazed me like everybody else.” Hikaru said, smiling.

Pavel rolled his eyes at him, but he was amused too. Jim was laughing.

“Sorry about that guy, by the way,” Hikaru says. Pavel remembers the incident in the kitchen. "Oh, right, sorry about him. He wasn't exactly invited," Jim cut in.

“It’s alright," Pavel answers to the room at large. "At least you were there to save my day, o sweet prince,” Pavel looks at Hikaru, replying in the most princess-y voice he could muster. Hikaru shoves him, snorting.

“Why did you invite me here anyway? I’m not exactly cool,” Pavel asks.

“Well, I think you’re the epitome of cool, so there’s that,” Hikaru answers, his tone insistent. Pavel tilts his head, “what’s ‘epitome’?”

“It’s like, you’re the ultimate form. So you’re like, the ultimate form of cool." Hikaru's face contorts a little.

"The Omni-Cool.” Jim adds. Pavel nods slowly in understanding.

“Cool.”

The three of them snicker.

“Well, since I am the Omni-Cool, I demand you to play Wonderwall by Oasis." Pavel commands haughtily, his nose turned up in the air.

Hikaru's face lit up, and looks at him, “really?” Jim looks ready to burst of laughter.

“Yes, really,” Pavel beams, teeth all out for display.

“You really want to hear that?"

Pavel nods. Jim almost falls over.

“Are you sure you’re ready for the catastrophe that comes with it?” Hikaru asks, but he’s smiling. Pavel laughs.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Hikaru says, now looking at his guitar.

The sentence rings in Pavel’s ears.

Hikaru exhales through his mouth loudly, “so um,” he clears his throat, “here’s Wonderwall.”

Pavel screams, dissolving into fits of laughter. Jim's eyes are tearing up at the sides.

Hikaru plays the starting chords of Wonderwall while Pavel tries to stop himself from laughing.

“ _Today is gonna be the day that they’re gonna throw it back to you…_ ” Hikaru sings in a clear voice, while Pavel looks at him admiringly.

Pavel did not realise Hikaru’s eyes were a dark brown that was almost black. They were mesmerising, like you could get lost in them forever and would not mind your disappearance into oblivion. They were beautiful.

Pavel thinks he’s hallucinating when he saw something earnest and true in Hikaru’s eyes, “ _I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._ ”

Pavel tilts his head lazily to the side, smiling lightly and calmly, trying not to show the fact that his head was on overdrive thinking about Hikaru and how even in this darkness he looks positively glowing. “ _There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how_.”

“ _And after all, you’re my wonderwall._ ” It was almost as if, even with this horrible and old yet legendary song of the Americans, he means every word he’s singing.

Is Hikaru in love with him? He can’t be, he’s older and he can have any girl or boy he likes. He won’t settle for anyone who he has to wait for. And yet, it would be nice…

Hikaru sings through the second verse, and Pavel gives it a rest. Trying to forget the epiphany that was offered to him, Pavel settles for listening and watching Hikaru singing and strumming his guitar for Pavel. He’s flattered, if not feeling a little fluttery.

The refrain returns, and this time Pavel sings along softly to Hikaru in a calculated fashion, “ _There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how._ ”

They sing the chorus together, Hikaru smiling at him encouragingly.

All too soon the song is over. Hikaru is singing the last line softly, “ _You're gonna be the one that saves me._ ” While strumming the closing chords, Hikaru smiles at Pavel, and Pavel smiles back. The song is over, and he puts his guitar down.

“So, what did you think of that, Mr Omni-Cool?”

Pavel is sure this is love.

**Author's Note:**

> 800 words in and I got bored, but I still finished it because I quite liked it. I re-wrote this almost three times until I got all that I wanted.
> 
> Also, omni-cool. Happy Chulu Week everyone!
> 
> (I'm on Tumblr as asianellenpage. Come say hi!)


End file.
